Shadowed Keys
by Chaos Silk
Summary: A crossover with Kingdom Hearts...Shonen ai his fate was not over when he lost his life. Destiny gave him another chance to set the scales right, unfortunately...he'd rather hunt demons.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea of this fic (which was originally **FireHdegehog's**) I'm just playing for a while, I'll put them back the way I found them.

A/N: **Firehedgehog** gave me the idea and I couldn't stop myself from writing it... just so you know this part is set all the way back at the beginning of the manga right before they go to Cesia's restaurant

Warnings: Eventual Sora/Riku, randomness and demon killing.

----

Rath frowned at the shadow-cat-sacred-creature, trying to puzzle out what it was and why it looked so familiar. It didn't feel like a demon, actually it felt more like a human just without the part that makes a human a human. His frown deepened as the memory of bludgeoning the creatures... with a key? Passed through his mind, he didn't remember doing that. He had never forgotten anything he had fought before, so why then was this creature so familiar?

"Rath!!" Rune screeched at the top of his lungs, startling the youngest dragon knight into falling flat on his face. The creature, whatever it was, ran off as the blonde knight stalked up, a highly displeased look on his face.

"Where exactly have you been?" He snarled as the black haired knight removed himself from the dirt, dusting himself off. Rath looked at him and shrugged, Rune's eye twitched. "I thought I told you not to wander off..." He muttered, taking a hold of Rath's collar and forcefully dragging him back to where he had left Thatz, praying that at least one of his companions had enough sense to stay where he put them.

Five minutes later found Rune's eye twitching like crazy. Why oh why was he surrounded by idiots? Why couldn't Rath and Thatz do as they're told for once in their lives? He turned to Rath, eye still twitching. The fire dragon knight was watching him warily, ready to dart out of reach at a moment's notice. Years of living with Alfeegi had honed his instincts well.

"Now Rath I want you to answer this question seriously..." Rune said slowly as if barely containing the urge to strangle Rath, which the other male didn't doubt for a second that he wasn't. "If you were Thatz, where would you be?"

"If I were Thatz..." Rath repeated, trailing off as he thought. Why would he want to be Thatz? The Earth dragon knight didn't have any fun, all he did was sleep, eat and occasionally hunt for treasure. He truly did not understand the pleasure of ending some random demon's life; the red eyed (1) knight pitied the other for that.

"If you were Thatz... ?" Rune prompted, waving his hand as if trying to draw the answer from the other's mouth. Rath blinked, his train of thought suddenly crashing into a roadblock and bursting into flame.

"Do you smell that?" Rath asked, sniffing the air delicately. His stomach growled loudly. Rune blinked.

"Smell what?" He asked as the younger male ran off in the direction the smell was coming from. Rune's eye twitched as he watched Rath's black clad form disappear from view. "I swear someday that I'm going to kill them both and laugh." He muttered, reluctantly following, one hand in his sword just in case.

4 - 18 - 1 – 7 – 15 – 14 – 11 - 14 - 9 - 7 – 8 - 20 - 19

"What's a restaurant doing in a place like this?" Rune wondered aloud, staring at the small building that had suddenly appeared in the swirling mists. He looked down, noting that two distinctive pairs of footprints led inside and shrugged. At least he had found where his comrades had wandered off to, now to give them the lecture he had been holding in since they disappeared.

He pushed the door open and walked in, glancing about. The settings were rather bland and rather unremarkable, he supposed being the only restaurant for miles around made it appealing enough. He looked around for the other two, only to find them pigging out in the corner farthest from the door. His eyebrow twitched again.

"How can you two sit around stuffing your faces at a time like this?!" (2) And so Rune proceeded to berate his companions while in the shadows watched the heartless, biding it's time until the time was right to attack.

TBC

1 Are they red? In the majority of the pictures I found they were... and it makes more sense for them to be sooo...

2 This is the very first line in the manga

BloodyChaos: "Don't blame me, it was all Firehedgehog's idea..."

Zach: "You just agreed and wrote it, so you're mostly to blame."

BloodyChaos: "Shut up... reviews make my day so kindly leave one."


End file.
